The Inferi Infection
by Craze666
Summary: HP/Resident Evil X-over. One of the Inferi escaped from the cave where Slytherin's Locket was hidden, and now Umbrella has it. They create the T and G-Viruses from the Inferi and now they've escaped the labs. Summary sucks, story better. Possible bashing
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Ok, so this doesn't mean I'm abandoning the Lost Marauder, but I watched the new CGI Resident Evil movie, and now I have to get this story on paper. This will be a HHr flick, Sirus doesn't die, and there will be possible Ron and Ginny bashing, depending on my mood. Dumbledore bashing, but it ends fairly quick. This is NOT a manipulative Dumbledore fic,..it's more of a MisGuided Dumbledore fic. Please read and review. :)

Prologue

1965

_Coastal England_

A tall man walked along the coast. To the casual observer, he was simply a pale man in comfortable clothes. He was tall, and would be handsome if his face didn't appear slightly blurred. If you looked closely, you could see the red tint his eyes had.

It was windy on the coast, but the man didn't seem to notice how the cold, wet breeze from the ocean whipped at his jacket. He had a single purpose, and nothing short of death would keep him from it. Not that he could die, not anymore. He'd made sure of that. He walked into the cave and found himself standing in the antechamber he had created. It was only slightly warmer in here, out of the wind, but it was treacherously dangerous to get to. He scraped a blade across his palm, allowing blood to splatter the doorway and allow him entrance.

He crossed the lake, and dropped his treasure into a sickly looking potion before leaving. Had anyone been able to look, they would have seen a large gold locket with an ornate "S" arranged in what appeared to be emeralds. The tall man stood on the small island in the middle of the lake and looked inside it, where the bodies floated. Many would simply assume them to be simple corpses, a bit macabre, but generally harmless now that no life flowed through their veins, but the man knew better. These were the Inferi, and they would guard the piece of his soul, taking any who dared to try and steal it. They would drag any who were that foolish into the watery depths, and they would be doomed to guard that which they would plunder.

The man was pleased as he rode the boat back across the lake, and left the cave with its monstrous guard behind. He knew the piece of his soul was safe, and as such, he was immortal. He would rule the Wizarding world. He would wipe out the muggle and mudblood filth that dared contaminate the pure bloodlines. He would kill all who would stand in his way, with his army of Death Eaters.

The man who was once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle never noticed the lone Inferi that escaped his cave and wandered down the coastline, flesh rotting on its bones as it sought out the flesh of the living to soothe its insatiable hunger, moans carried away on the wind behind it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

1995

_Raccoon City, New Jersey._

Quite a number of years had passed since Tom Riddle had placed that piece of his soul into that potion. The Inferi that has escaped the cave was caught and picked up by a new pharmaceutical company called Umbrella, who saw potential in the find. Many wizards were ignorant of the fact that magic left traces that were detectable in the muggle world. The magic that turned a corpse into an Inferi was able to be detected as a virus, and though many wizards would say that muggles were incapable of manipulating or duplicating that virus, since it was generated in magic, they would be wrong.

For deep in the bowels of top-secret laboratories, the noted Scientist William Birkin had examined the virus, after the body had been restrained and the blood had been extracted. It really was too bad about those unfortunate lab men who had been bitten and infected, but it was just as well, since it allowed the good Doctor Birkin to see that the virus could be spread to others. Those bodies were being examined as well, and the virus had been manipulated and duplicated and tested on many things, from human to plant to animal to insect. Hybrids had even been created. Dr. Birkin called the virus the T-Virus, and from the original he had created his biggest accomplishment, the G-Virus. Umbrella would surely promote him and sell these viruses to the highest bidder.

Of course, if Dr. Birkin had been as smart as he believed he was, he would have decapitated the bodies as soon as he could. Instead, he left them in their state of rotting half life, and when one body rotted past the point of usefulness, he simply infected a new one. This would prove to be a fatal oversight.

_Somewhere in Scotland_

Not so far away, a 15 year old boy named Harry Potter was sitting in the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was awaiting the arrival of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He had been sent hear after he had battled Tom Riddle in the Ministry of magic Atrium. Of course, Tom Riddle hadn't been known as Tom Riddle for quite some time. He was known now as "You-Know-Who", "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" or, to those who were not spineless sheep, Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard of the 20th century.

Now, you may ask yourself, why did a 15 year old boy battle the self styled Dark Lord? How did he even survive, as Voldemort must have years and years of experience over him. Well, they answer is simple. Well, no, not simple really, but it's an explanation nevertheless. When Harry Potter was a baby, a prophecy was spoke that cast one of two boys as the sole ones with the ability to vanquish Voldemort forever. The deciding factor would be which child Voldemort sought and attempted to kill. That boy was Harry. At the age of 15 months, Voldemort killed his parents, Lily and James Potter, and attempted to kill him as well, using the curse that had dispatched so many, as well as helped to inflate his army of Inferi. But the curse rebounded on the Dark Lord, forcing his mangled soul away from his body, and sending him into a life of less than a ghost. At least until he returned at the end of Harry's fourth year at school

But none of this went through young Harry's mind at this moment. In fact, Harry didn't even know what the prophecy contained, as he had just found out of its existence. No, the young adolescent was worrying over the health of his friends who went with him on the adventure to the Ministry of magic, and he was praying to whatever deities were listening that they would be O.K.

A side effect of Voldemort's attack on harry was a mind link between the two. Up until recently, Voldemort had been unaware that the link was there, but it would periodically send Harry visions and warnings of Voldemort's activity. After Voldemort became aware of this connection, he sent Harry a vision of his Godfather being tortured. Harry, along with his friends Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood had made their way to the Ministry, where they found they had been lead into a trap.

As Harry's friends were one by one cut down by dark curse injuries, Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix arrived to help fight. Harry saw his Godfather, Sirius Black, dropped by a curse cast by his cousin, Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange, and was sure he was dead. Enraged and made reckless by grief, he chased after her, being caught up into a battle by Voldemort. If Dumbledore hadn't come and fought him off, Harry would have died.

So now here Harry was, alive and uninjured physically, but wracked with guilt, certain his friends and Godfather had died because of his actions, and hi idiocy. The only good thing to come out of this mess was that the Minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, could no longer deny that Voldemort had returned, has he had done for the last year, and could clear Sirius' name. Small comfort though it was, it was at least something.

The fireplace roared green and Dumbledore stepped through, surveying Harry's dejected form over the top of his spectacles. After a few moments, he spoke.

"Well, Harry. You will be pleased to know that there were no deaths on the Light side this night. Your friends are being patched up my Madam Pomfrey, as is Sirius. They will need to stay in the Hospital Wing for a few days, but they will be fine after that. The Minister was also forced to clear Sirius, and the announcement will be made in the _Daily Prophet_ in the next few days. "

Relief flooded through Harry, so warm that he became weak-kneed. He collapsed onto a chair and cried his tears of relief, hoping now that his friends wouldn't hate him for getting them injured. There were some things he had to know first, before he went to see them. When he spoke, his relief was evident in his voice, but it was underlaced with steel, letting the headmaster know he would not be brushed aside this time.

"Thank you, sir. Professor, the Death Eaters said there was a prophecy about Voldemort and me… but it was smashed. I asked you, back in First year, why Voldemort had tried to kill me. You told me that I could know when I was older. Well, I'm older now, and Voldemort's back. I think now is a good time to tell me."

Dumbledore sat and thought. In reality, he did not want to tell Harry about the prophecy. He felt Harry was too young to know, and that he had no idea what it really meant. But he could hear the determination in Harry's voice, and knew he would not take no for an answer. Not this time. So, he reluctantly told harry the prophecy.

When he was finished, Harry sat. Rage seethed through him. He was angrier that he'd ever been before in his life. Dumbledore knew this prophecy for years, and could have trained him, but instead let him sit there. Before he could stop himself, he exploded.

_"You knew this the whole time. I asked you years ago, why he killed my parents and tried to kill me! You could have told me then! You could have trained me! Instead you sent me to live with abusive muggles who didn't even tell me I was a wizard! Voldemort has years of experience over me and you waited until now to tell me this? Why? What could you possibly have been thinking? Answer me!"_

Dumbledore sighed. He knew Harry wouldn't understand why he did this. But he could try and explain.

"It was better for you to be isolated from the Wizarding World. Many Death Eaters were still free, and had sworn to kill you. Your Aunt and Uncle decreed that no wizards or witches were to come near their home. I wanted you to enjoy your childhood, Harry-"

"_Enjoy my childhood? Are you blind, old man? Do you not see how I come to school every year with fresh bruises? Or how I've lost more weight than I've gained? I didn't enjoy my childhood, you manipulative old codger, I was abused throughout it. I was beaten, starved, locked up, mocked and ridiculed whenever those bastards felt like it."_ Harry's rage knew no bounds at this point, and the sneer was evident in his voice as he continued. "_I'm so glad you left me to enjoy my childhood, Dumbledore. Now I'm going to visit my friends and family and see how they are doing. I'm telling you this now: Stay away from me. You've meddled enough in my life and I won't allow you to do it anymore_."

With that, Harry turned and stalked out of the office, slamming the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_Hospital Wing_

Days had passed since that encounter in Dumbledore's office, and Harry hadn't moved. He was sitting by Hermione Granger's bed in the Hospital Wing. His other friends had been discharged earlier, but Hermione hadn't even woken up yet. Neville and Luna were currently sitting with him. They knew he didn't want to talk, but they sat with him anyway. Sirius had been cleared and would be arriving shortly from the Ministry, where he had gone to try and obtain custody of Harry. Dumbledore was fighting him on it, but they still felt confident that the Ministry would grant Sirius Custody. They had, after all, already given him several million galleons in compensation for his false imprisonment, and were very eager to stay on his good side.

But for right now, Harry was sitting, grasping Hermione's hand and silently begging her to wake up. Harry had realized his feelings for Hermione at the end of third year, when she had helped him free Sirius and Buckbeak the Hippogriff. Those feelings had only been strengthened over the last two years, but he knew that Ron fancied her, and so he didn't say anything. Living with the Dursleys had instilled a deep sense of self loathing in Harry, and so he never thought he was worthy of love or affection.

But that didn't stop him from keeping up his beside vigil at the love of his life's side.

_Secret Umbrella Lab, Raccoon City _

William Birkin was nervous. There was a leak in the lab, and a particularly volatile sample of the T-Virus had gone missing. The suits from the executive board of Umbrella were demanding more testing of the G-Virus. Dr. Birkin was worried that they would send someone to retrieve it soon.

In addition to his trouble with the executives, the infected subjects were getting increasingly harder to control. They each managed to break out of their restraints, though Dr. Birkin noted that they were still unable to work doors or stairs.

He certainly hoped that sample turned up soon.

_Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts_

Ron Weasley was angry. Right now, Harry was in the Hospital Wing holding Hermione's hand. Again. Ron's eyes narrowed in anger as he thought about how Harry hadn't left Hermione's side in days. Ron knew that Harry was aware that he fancied Hermione, but in reality it went much deeper than that. It was obsession. You might not think it, but Ron held the pureblood ideals, to a degree. He believed that purebloods were better than muggleborns, and that the only place for Hermione, as a muggleborn female, was on her knees in front of him. He knew that Harry had deep feelings for Hermione, and he suspected that Hermione might return those feelings, but he'd be damned, he thought to himself, if Potter would get the girl who was his. And so he began to plan.

Ginny Weasley was upset. Harry, her Harry, the boy she was supposed to marry, hadn't even noticed her. After the Ministry of Magic fiasco, he was supposed to see how capable she was. He was supposed to be sitting at her bedside, holding her hand, begging her to wake up. That was why she had gone to the Ministry, after all. Sure, she liked Sirius well enough, but not enough to risk her life against Death Eaters for him. Instead, he was at Granger's bedside. Granger belonged to her brother, and Harry belonged to her. When she was Mrs. Potter, she would gain access to the Potter vaults, which were some of the oldest vaults in history. She would have access to a fortune that made the Malfoy fortune look like pocket change. She wouldn't let Granger take that away from her. And so she began to plan.

_Hospital Bed, Hogwarts_

Hermione Granger was struggling against the darkness. It was so heavy, but she knew she needed to wake up. She had to get back to Harry. She needed Harry, and Harry needed her, she could feel it. She could hear him, faintly, calling her, begging her to wake up. But the darkness was so heavy. Up ahead there was light, but it was still so far away. And so she fought harder.

_Hospital Wing, Hogwarts_

Harry Potter was dreaming. He was in the Ministry of Magic Department of Mysteries, and spells were flying everywhere. He stood, unable to move as sickly looking beams of light hit his friends, cutting them down one by one, leaving them little with bruised, ripped and shredded flesh. He heard the mad, cackling laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange as she taunted him in her mock-baby voice.

"Aww, wittle baby potter is worried for his fwends? Come on wittle baby, fight for them if you can!" she screamed as she shot a spell at Sirius, causing him to let out a yell as he fell to the ground. Finally Harry could move again, but he hadn't gotten very far before he saw the translucent figures of his fallen friends floating before him. Each wore an expression of betrayed rage as they looked at him, and pointed accusing fingers at his chest.

"Do you see what you've done now, Potter? We're dead, because we followed you. You did this to us. We followed you, we trusted you, and you got us killed. Are you happy now, Potter? You killed us." No longer was it just his friends from the Ministry surrounding him, but there was Cedric Diggory, Sirius, and his parents, all chanting the accusation over and over again.

"You killed us. It's your fault. You killed us."

And so he began to cry.

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

Albus Dumbledore was worried. Sirius had had his name cleared by the Ministry of Magic, and was there attempting to obtain custody of young Harry. Harry, in his eyes, needed to remain at his Aunt's and Uncle's house. He would often use the excuse of blood protection that was awarded him due to Lily's sacrifice, and there was indeed such protection there, but it was weak. Blood wards needed familial love and acceptance to flourish, and Harry received neither at his relative's home. No, the real reason Albus needed Harry to stay there was one that would have many screaming at him for being a callous old man. He knew that Harry's relatives would starve him of love and affection, but this would make him moldable. He would be willing to fight for the Wizarding world, the only world to accept him, to show him love. He would be easy to steer to Dumbledore's own ideals. He did care for the boy, but this was for the greater good of the Wizarding World, after all. But now Sirius wanted to take him to live in his home, and Sirius no longer trusted Dumbledore as completely as he had once. If Sirius managed to get custody of young Harry, then Harry would learn that his parent's will said he was never to go to the Dursely's. He would learn that there was, in fact, a list of a good seven other families who were to assume guardianship in case Sirius was unable to. This would cause Harry to lose all trust in Dumbledore. He couldn't allow this. And so he began to plot.

_Secret Umbrella Lab, Raccoon City, New Jersey_

Birkin was in deep shit. Very deep shit indeed. One of the infected subjects had escaped the lower levels of the lab and had infected a large portion of the other employees before managing to escape the facility entirely. No one could figure out where it was, but a rash of disappearances had begun to crop up in the Raccoon City Forest. Hikers, children and animals were disappearing without a trace. But that wasn't the worst of it. No, the worst was in this morning's edition of the _Raccoon City Sun_. A pair of young girls, age 5 and 7, had gone missing two days ago and were found mangled in a park near downtown Raccoon. Birkin had seen the corpses, and they bore evidence of being mangled by an infected subject. Birkin was nearly pissing himself with fear. The top boys at Umbrella were not going to be happy.

At least Albert Wesker had managed to infiltrate the Examiners Office and steal the bodies. Further testing by the M.E. would not work in their favor. Rumor had it that the RPD was sending in their S.T.A.R.S (Special Tactics And Rescue Squad) to the forest to investigate. If they go to the mansion, or found any evidence of the infected in the forest, then everything was going to come apart very quickly, and very messily. Hopefully Wesker would be able to take care of them if it came to that. And so he began to worry.

_Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. Office, RPD Building_

Chris Redfield was worried. He had heard from a friend of his, Billy Rabbitson, a few days before, begging Chris to meet with him. Billy had never shown up, but he said he had to talk to Chris about something work related. Billy worked for Umbrella. The Medical Examiner was at a loss to describe how the marks on those young girls got there, but she said they looked like they were human. Unfortunately, that was as far as she got before the bodies had been stolen. Now, Chris was not a stupid man by any means, and he was starting to suspect Umbrella involvement. But how could Umbrella cause such damage to those girls? Chris was determined to find out.

He looked up at the door to the office opened in two more S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Squad members came in, Barry Burton and Jill Valentine. He had had the foresight to share his suspicions, along with Billy's call, with them. He was worried at first, as he thought they would call him crazy, but luckily they agreed with him, and also thought they needed to find out what was going on. They sat down with him, knowing there was no need to speak. The BRAVO team's helicopter had gone down not long ago, and they were waiting for their team leader to come in and brief them on coordinates. Chris couldn't help feeling like his night was going to change the way his life would go for the foreseeable future. Looking at Barry and Jill, he could see they felt the same.

S.T.A.R.S. Squadron Leader for Raccoon City Albert Wesker walked in the room with the rest of Team Alpha to being the debriefing.

_Raccoon City Forest_

Rebecca Chambers was running. She was running as fast as her legs could carry her. Someone-no, some_thing_ was chasing her. Rebecca was only 19, the youngest member to ever be tapped for the S.T.A.R.S. squad, and it was her first mission. Her brain was struggling to associate something logical with the creatures that had just wiped out most of Bravo Team.

_The 'copter had just gone down and they were waiting for reinforcement from Team Alpha when the sounds first reached them. They heard the slow shuffle of something being dragged over leaves and the hesitant steps of someone to gravely injured to move quickly. At first they thought that it might have been some of the missing hikers. But then they heard the moans. They were the moans of something out of a horror film that no one really watched at the drive-in. The moans of something faced with unending hunger. As the first creature shuffled into view, Rebecca had known what it was. The moans of the damned._

Zombies. That was the word her brain kept coming up with, no matter how illogical it was. Zombies don't exist, they were scientifically impossible, but there they were. They _did_ exist, because she was running from them right now. They existed because she saw then wipe out her whole team and turn them into monsters. She hadn't lived in Raccoon long, but she knew there was a mansion a little further ahead. If she could only get in there, she could lock herself in. Hopefully they can't use doors.

They were coming closer. Rebecca ran.

**Authors Note: Ok, so this is the last chapter that's going to be mixed up with Raccoon and Hogwarts. After this each chapter will be solely devoted to one or the other. Hogwarts is next chapter.** **I realize that I have the years for Resident Evil a little off, but hey, it's fan fiction. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3_

_Custody and Confessions_

Sirius Black stalked down the hallways of the Ministry of Magic with a purpose. He head straight for the Department of Magical law Enforcement and asked to see Amelia Bones. In his hands he held the Potter's Will. Not a copy, mind you, the original Will, written on Charmed Legal Parchment and signed with a Blood Quill. No one knew that James and Lily had given him access to the Potter Family Vault when they named him Harry's Godfather, and so also didn't know he was able to retrieve the Will as soon as his name was cleared. There had, of course, been a copy of the Will distributed upon the deaths of his best friend and his wife being confirmed, but Sirius had recently discovered that Dumbledore had used his power and positions to have that Will sealed until Harry came of age. The fact that Sirius was livid at this discovery should go without saying.

At that moment, Madame Bones emerged from her office, and beckoned Sirius inside, smiling warmly at him. "Well, Sirius," she said as she sat down behind her desk, "What can I do for you today?"

"Thank you for seeing me, Madam Bones. I have here the original of the Potter's Will. It was never executed."

"Sirius, I don't know what you want me to do about this. The Will has been sealed until Harry comes of age, I can't read the will now, even if it is the original, unless you can prove Dumbledore had the Will sealed to hide illegal action on his part."

Sirius allowed a smirk to flit across his face before answering. "Madam that is exactly what I can prove. Please, read for yourself." Still smirking, he handed across the Potter Will.

The first thing Amelia Bones noticed is that the wax seal had not been broken, and that it was a Gringotts Seal, which is only able to be produced through Goblin magic, so humans can't use the seal to misrepresent the bank. That alone did not bode well for Albus Dumbledore. Frowning, Amelia broke the seal and read:

_The Last Will and Testament of Mr. and Mrs. James Michael Potter_

_This is the Last Will and Testament of James Michael Potter and Lily Rose Potter (nee Evans). We are each of sound mind and free from the influence of any mind control means including potions and curses of any form. _

_In regards to our assets: If one of us should survive the other, the surviving spouse is to inherit all lands, deeds, stocks, bonds, titles, properties, guardianships and monies from the Potter Vaults and the Evans Vaults. If we are both deceased, then our son, Harrison James Potter shall inherit all lands, deeds, stocks, bonds, titles, properties, guardianships and monies of the Potter Vaults and the Evans Vaults. If we die before he has reached the age of sixteen (16), then all of the above shall be held in trust for him by Sirius Orion Black, who has been named Harrison's Godfather. He is also to assume Guardianship of Harrison himself, assuming all physical and legal responsibilities of a parent. _

_If Sirius Orion Black is unable to assume guardianship, then guardianship shall pass to those listed below, in order of preference:_

_  
1) Remus John Lupin. Lily Rose Potter and James Michael Potter are fully aware that Remus John Lupin is afflicted with Lycanthropy, and during the full moon he will place Harrison James Potter with one of the families on this list, should he assume Guardianship of said child._

_2) Mr. and Mrs. Frank and Alice Longbottom_

_3) Professor Minerva McGonagall, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_4) Mr. and Mrs. Arthur and Molly Weasley. _

_5) Madam Amelia Susan Bones._

_If none of the above are available or in a position to assume Guardianship of one Harrison James Potter, then said child is to be places in Ministry custody, to b adopted by any family that was not convicted, accused or suspected of being a Death Eater, or of supporting the Death Eaters and the wizard styling himself Lord Voldemort. This is to include any who claim to be bewitched or under any curses or potions that may interfere with their free will. _

_In addition, we wish to state that under no circumstances is Harrison James Potter to be placed in the custody of one Petunia Orchid Dursley (nee Evans) or her husband, Vernon Dursley. They have been known to be abusive and hateful towards anything magical. An Order of Protection is on file at the Ministry Department of Magical Law Enforcement, detailing his offences against Lily Rose Potter (Nee Evans), if any further evidence is required. _

_The Individual or family that takes Guardianship of one Harrison James Potter is to receive a monthly stipend of 1000 galleons a month. If the Individual or Family require funds to remodel a home in which Harrison James Potter is living, funds can be removed from the Potter Family Vaults. Otherwise, access to the Potter and Evans Family Vaults will be restricted until Harrison James Potter is 17, with a trust Vault becoming available for school purposes at age 11._

_Below is a personal message from James Michael Potter and Lily Rose Potter (Nee Evans):_

_As we write this Will, we are at war. Upon the advice of Albus Dumbledore, we are placing our house under the Fidelius Charm. We are spreading the rumor that Sirius Orion Black will be our Secret-Keeper, but upon our deaths a copy of this Will is to be sent to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement stating that it was, in fact, Peter Aloysius Pettigrew to clear up any accusations that may be sent to Sirius Black. _

_Dated September 17__th__, 1981_

_James Michael Potter _

_Lily Rose Potter_

_Witnessed By;  
__Sirius Orion Black_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

As Amelia had read the Will, her frown had deepened. As she finished it, she was nearly as furious as Sirius was. She took a breath to calm herself before looking Sirius in the eye and speaking.

"Well, clearly Dumbledore had something to hide. He knew that the placement with the Muggles was illegal, given that he witnessed the will. He also knew you weren't the Secret-Keeper for the Potters. I always found it curious that he didn't push for a trial all those years ago." Here she stopped, thinking about what to do. She could, in her capacity of Head of the DMLE, declare the will unsealed and executed without seeking approval from the Minister first. Dumbledore would be furious, but it was unlikely that he would actually do anything, unless he wanted his participation in illegally placing Harry with the Muggles exposed. She pulled out some parchment from her desk, filled it out, signed it and stamped it. "Ok, Sirius. I'm going to declare the Will unsealed and executed. As soon as you sign this, leave this office and take this parchment down to the Family Office, you'll have custody of Harry."

"Thanks you, Madame Bones." Sirius quickly added his scrawl to the parchment and left the office. Within minutes the parchment work was filed and he had custody of Harry. As he entered the Ministry Atrium, he saw Dumbledore sitting talking to Fudge, and Fudge nodding. He was planning to just walk by, but Fudge looked up and spotted him. Pompousing himself up as much as he could, he strode over and immediately started speaking.

"Mr. Black, I'm glad you're here. It saves me the trouble of trying to track you down. Albus here tells me that you're going to attempt to gain custody of young Harry Potter. I'm here to tell you not to, you won't get it."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, a glint in his eyes. "Is that so, Minister. Well, I think you might want to talk to Madame Bones then, because," Here he looked Albus dead in the eyes, steel in his voice as he spoke, "She's seen the _original_ Potter Will, and chose to unseal t and execute it." He bit back a smirk as Dumbledore's face drained of color. "This means I already have custody of Harry. Now excuse me, I need to go sit with him while he waits for his friend to regain consciousness." Ignoring the look of rage on Dumbledore's face, he left the Ministry and headed back to Hogwarts.

_Hogwarts, Hospital Wing, same time as Sirius is talking with DMLE_

Hermione was still fighting. She had to get to Harry. The darkness wasn't as heavy anymore, and she was almost there. She made it out of the darkness and there was a door in front of her. She reached out a shaking hand and turned the knob, opening the door.

On the sterile bed in the Hospital Wing, Hermione Granger opened her eyes for the first time in a fortnight and spoke.

"Harry."

**AN: Next Chapter focus on Resident evil. Depending on how that chapter plays out, I may end up mixing them again. This fic will NOT be HBP and DH compliant**.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Four_

_The Leak_

_Takes place while Sirius is meeting with Amelia Bones at the Ministry…_

_Spencer Estate, Raccoon Forest, New Jersey_

They were finally able to stop running. Sweat was pouring down Chris, Jill and Barry's faces as their chests heaved while they tried to catch their breath. They had lost Wesker in the forest, and Vickers had abandoned them. The door creaked open and the trio jerked their weapons up, aiming towards the sound, only to be met with the sight of a disheveled Rebecca Chambers, looking simultaneously relieved and terrified. Relieved that there were other S.T.A.R.S. members that had found her; terrified at the guns pointed at her youthful face.

Chris, as the second in command after Wesker, took charge immediately, lowering his weapon and gesturing for the others to do the same. "Rebecca, glad you're safe. Where is the rest of Bravo Team?"

Rebecca's answer caused the bottom to drop out of the Alpha's stomachs. "Dead. Zombies got us just after we landed." The young girl looked as though she were barely holding herself together. The Alpha's felt their respect for her rise as they realized she wasn't breaking down. She looked haunted, and would no doubt have nightmares for months, if not years, to come, but she wasn't breaking down.

"All right, so we know there are, for lack of a better term, Zombies walking around in Raccoon." Jill said, "We can also assume that the … creatures… are the ones responsible for the rash of disappearances that have happened as of late. The question is, where did they come from and why?"

Barry spoke, his deep voice troubled, "Well, Chris suspects Umbrella involvement. Being a pharmaceutical company, they certainly are the prime suspect. It's not as though the average person has the know-how or chemical availability to turn human beings into the walking dead."

Rebecca nodded, "I would agree that it's Umbrella. Their lab is supposed to be somewhere near here isn't it? And wasn't this mansion commissioned and built by one of the founding members of Umbrella?" Chris nodded his agreement, his brow furrowed.

"So," Chris began, "the question becomes: What do we do now? We have a few options. First, we can head back out into the Forest, and try to make it back to Raccoon, hopefully finding Wesker in the process, and ignore what we know. I'm not too keen on that option, to be honest with you three. Our second option is that we can look around, try to gather whatever evidence we can before heading back. See what we're up against. Whatever the majority decides here, we'll do."

No one even hesitated before agreeing that they would stay at the Mansion and try to see what they could find. They were hoping they could find out what happened, as they all doubted Umbrella let the virus loose in Raccoon intentionally. Not if it was this hard to control. So, with that decided, Barry and Jill went one way, to search downstairs, and Chris went with Rebecca to the second floor.

It was eerie. The Mansion still had electricity, which said that the place wasn't as abandoned as they had been led to believe. Though quite a few of the bulbs weren't working properly, causing the light to flicker and dim. The carpet beneath their feet was expensive, but thick with dust, causing the echoes of their footsteps to sound oddly muffled. The smell of rotten and decaying flesh hung in the air, reminding them of what they were looking for. Rebecca and Chris were tense as they walked through the hallway, keeping their weapons raised. The silence seemed to scream around them.

There was a creak from around the corner. It sounded like someone stepping on a loose floorboard. Then they heard it. It was a sound Rebecca had heard before Bravo team had been massacred, the slow shuffling and moaning that the zombies brought with them.

The duo froze, raising their weapons higher and aiming where they thought the creature would be appearing. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as they waited. After what seemed like an eternity, the thing shuffled its way into view.

The flesh was torn open with ribbons of muscle were gleaming bright red in the flickering light. As the Zombie made its way towards them, they could see flesh sloughing off the bones with a wet sound. The Zombie didn't appear to notice, only adding to the horror of what they were witnessing. It stepped towards them, its feet not leaving the carpet, dragging as it reached up a sickly, rotting arm topped with fleshless fingers and reached towards them, a pitiful, soulless moan escaping from the desiccated lips.

Chris and Rebecca stood in a state fascinated horror as the Zombie shuffled its way closer to them, agonizingly slow, as their brains struggled to realize that this was not a hallucination, that this was _not_ a dream, that they would _not_ be waking up from a nightmare, drenched in cold sweat and tangles in their sheets, that this was _real_, there was _Zombie_ coming towards them. A B-rated flick, flesh eating, rise from the grave because Hell got full _Zombie_.

Rebecca recovered first and fired a round into the creature's chest. It kept coming. She fired again, Chris firing with her, both rounds pumping into the creature's chest to no avail. It was relentless in its death shuffle. Finally, Chris fired and hit the Zombie in the head, and it hit the dust infested carpet with a wet, boneless sound. Finally no longer undead, just dead.

"Jesus Christ!" Chris exclaimed softly. "_Zombies_. I know we saw them in the forest, and you said Bravo Team was wiped out, but fucking_ Zombies_! Jesus... "

Rebecca, meanwhile, was examining the body, being careful not to touch it. "Chris… This…guy…he's wearing a lab coat. It has the Umbrella logo on it." Her voice was heavy with regret as she spoke. He was a Zombie, sure, but he had once been a person, and he hadn't deserved this type of fate. "I guess this confirms the theory that Umbrella was involved, right?"

Chris nodded grimly, his mouth set in a tight line. "Yes, it does. I don't think we'll find anything of use up here. If that guy got up here from the Labs, then the labs are probably downstairs where no one would come across them by accident. We should head down there and back up Barry and Jill."

Rebecca nodded. "Right, let's go then. I don't think we should leave them alone down there for long."

Meanwhile, Barry and Jill were having a much harder time of it. They were I the lower levels of the Mansion, where it stopped being the Mansion and started being the Umbrella Labs. Hordes of Zombies had come at them when they opened the door, their cloying, rotting scent invading their senses, gagging them, distracting them. They fired and fired, pumping round after round into the heads of the undead, but they kept coming. It was endless, and so they turned and ran. Thankfully the Zombies were slow. As they ran, they collided with Chris and Rebecca. They stopped to help them up before yelling for them to run and hurrying back up the stairs.

"Wait!" yelled Rebecca, "We might as well see if they're capable of climbing stairs. That could give is an idea of how long it takes before becoming infected with whatever did this to turn into a Zombie."

The others were obviously reluctant, but waited anyway. The Zombies came pouring out of the door, there were dozens of them, and they were all dressed in clothing that had the Umbrella logo on it somewhere, a sort of macabre reminder of who created this real life horror film. As if by radar, they made their way towards the stairs…

And stopped. They Shuffled and moaned in hungry frustration, but couldn't climb the stairs. Rebecca nodded once, firmly, but still looked mildly upset about something. "Guys… Did you come across any Zombies before you opened the door?" Barry and Jill shook their heads in the negative.

Rebecca bit her lip before continuing. "Well, they obviously can't climb stairs, and we can assume they can't use doors either… and Chris and I ran across one Zombie up here," She gestured back down the hallway, "..So obviously whatever turns them into Zombies isn't instantaneous. It takes a while. We're going to need to make our way down into the labs to find any files we can on it."

Chris took over, "It seems like they move slow. But they can track us, based on something, so I don't think we should try and sneak by them. If we do, we could find our only way out blocked on our return. We should assume that the lab is set up with that door being the only way in and out of the area."

The others nodded, and Jill spoke, "We have a fair amount of ammo. And they can't get to us while we're up here, so should we sho-"

Her words were cut off by a strangled, disgusted scream. They turned and looked quickly, in time to see a Zombie that had approached silently grabbing for Rebecca, its rotting fingers scraping over her shoulder as it tried in vain to grab her and bring her living flesh closer to its dead gaping maw. Her hand was pressed against its neck, holding it off as revulsion played across her features. Chris, who was closest, aimed at the creatures head, yelling, "Rebecca, turn your head!"

As Chris fired, Rebecca did as told, closing her eyes and mouth tightly to prevent any spray from the gunshot from infecting her. The Zombie fell backwards, thankfully, and hit the floor with a wet thump. Rebecca immediately turned and retched, the meager amount of food in her stomach decorating the carpet with a spatter, while Jill hurried forward and dumped a liquid that smelled strongly of ammonia over her hands. At Rebecca's questioning glance, Jill explained, "There was a sealed bottle of bleach in the corner there. Do you think it will be enough?"

Taking a shaky breath to get her bearings, Rebecca nodded. "It should be. Bleach kills almost everything. As long as I don't rub my eyes or put my fingers in my mouth until I can get a clean scrub in. Let's get these things down so we can do this and get out of here. The longer we stand here, the easier we are to find."  
The others nodded, as shaken by the incident as Rebecca was. Between the four of them, they quickly took down the dozens of Zombies that were in the room and made their way downstairs and entered the lab.

Their footsteps sounded unnaturally loud on the metal floor. Blood splattered the walls and ceiling, evidence of the struggle that had occurred. By common agreement, they peered in the windows of the rooms they passed, seeing that nearly all of them contained an infected of some form. Eventually, they found an empty lab room, with a computer, and Jill picked the lock to get them inside, closing the door firmly behind them.

They double checked the room and found it clear of any infected, and so Rebecca sat at the computer. "Here it is I found the files! Let's print them out so we can get out of here." As the files were printing, an alarm began to sound. A cold mechanical voice sounded over a hidden loudspeaker.

"The self destruct sequence had been activated. All employees have five minutes to evacuate the premises and maintain a safe distance of 500 feet. The self destruct sequence has been activated…"

As the files printed, Rebecca looked at Barry, Chris and Jill, and knew she was thinking the same thing they were.

Shit.

_Lower Level, Umbrella Lab._

Albert Wesker hit the Self Destruct Button, watching Alpha Team and the remaining Bravo on the monitor as they waited for the files to print out, knowing they wouldn't make it to the minimum safe distance before everything blew and all the evidence was lost.

But he would. He had a copter waiting, and he would take it to Umbrella headquarters and give his report on how easily the Subjects were defeated by soldiers. He would point out their weaknesses and strengths and then he would collect his pay and move to a new area, where he was unknown, with a new identity. Those were his last thoughts before the explosion and darkness claimed him.

_Lab Room_

The files had finally finished printing as the robotic voice said, "Two minutes to achieve minimum safe distance of 500 feet." Not pausing to talk, the foursome fled the room, barely seeing the Zombies that had come from the newly opened rooms as they shot them in the head. They ran faster than they ever had before, even faster than they had in the Forest, at the beginning of the hellish nightmare. They burst through the front door of the Mansion and into the Forest. It had started to rain and Rebecca jammed the files into her jacket to keep them safe. They ran and felt the earth trembling beneath them as the labs beneath finally detonated and blew up, throwing them violently forward. It was over quickly, and they had gotten out. They turned and looked back at the flaming Mansion, disheartened. They had the files, but all the physical evidence they had supporting it was gone.

Rebecca sighed. "They must have built in explosives, in case something like this ever happened. They covered their tracks."

Jill voiced the question they were all thinking, "Do you think it's over now?"

Chris shook his head as they all turned as one and headed back to Raccoon on foot. "No. We've just seen the beginning."

**AN: Well, there it is, another chapter. Hogwarts next. Let me know what you guys think. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Five_

_Discovery_

_Headmaster's Office_

Dumbledore was livid. He was furious. He was really, really pissed off.

Yes, Albus Dumbledore was mad.

After Sirius had defied him in the Ministry, Dumbledore marched right over to the DMLE and demanded to speak with Amelia Bones, the Minister right behind him. She sat quite calmly, with a little serene smile on her face, as they threatened her with arrest and prison for breaking a Wizengamot Order with no cause. As Dumbledore thought back to the confrontation, he felt his anger rise again.

_Amelia, I thought better of you! That Will was sealed and not to be read until Harry Potter comes of age! You could go to prison, lose your job and reputation," Fudge sputtered while Dumbledore remained practically speechless with rage, only managing murmurs of agreement, "Well, what do you have to say for yourself!"_

_Amelia smiled and opened the Potter Will, which was still lying open on her desk. As she started to read, the Minister became more and more shocked, and his anger redirected at Dumbledore, who he realized had known this and tried to manipulate him. He drew himself up to his full height (Still short though), and fixed Dumbledore with an icy stare. _

_As he left the room all he said was "You will be investigated over this, if it's the last thing I do as Minister."_

Dumbledore picked up an object off his desk and threw it across the room. His plans were falling apart. Now the Ministry knew that he had circumvented the Potter's Will illegally, and had used his positions to have it sealed and himself named Harry's magical Guardian. He would soon get a statement from Gringotts, and then he would see that Dumbledore had been skimming off his vaults for the last 14 years. That was, of course, if the Ministry didn't find out first. _Damn it_, Dumbledore thought to himself, _why that crazy Death Eater couldn't just have killed the Mutt. Then everything would be so much easier. _

Dumbledore continued to pace.

_Hospital Wing_

"Hermione? You're awake?" Harry stared at Hermione with wide eyes, barely able to believe he wasn't dreaming. She was awake. Before he could ask anything else, Madam Pomfrey came rushing over, pulling out her wand and waving it over the girl before sighing in relief. "Excellent, Ms. Granger, though you've been unconscious for the last two weeks, you're fine. You can be discharged tomorrow morning."

Unable to contain himself at the news that Hermione would be fine, Harry launched himself at the brown-haired girl, gathering her in his arms and kissing her soundly on the lips while he held her, as Neville and Luna looked on, smiling, and Ron and Ginny froze, looking furious. Glaring at Hermione, who had started kissing Harry back; they turned and left, talking in hushed tones.

Harry broke the kiss first, apologies falling from his mouth before he could even think about what he wanted to say. "Hermione, I'm so sorry, I didn't think, I should have listened to you, you could have been killed, I'm sorry I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore…"

Hermione put a finger to his mouth, silencing him with a smile. "Harry," She started, "Just be quiet and come hold me. I've been unconscious for two weeks, Madam Pomfrey said, so tell me what's happened."

"I think I can help with that."

_Moments earlier, in the corridor_

Sirius was hurrying towards the Hospital Wing, to see Harry. After he had gotten custody from the Ministry, he had come back to tell Harry, but harry was solely focused on Hermione. He really hoped the young girl woke up soon, for his godson's sake. Sirius, of course, suspected that Harry and Hermione had feelings for one another for quite some time, especially when he had seen the pair of them at Grimmauld Place over the summer. He heard angry voices coming from up ahead, and slowed, recognizing the two youngest Weasleys. He quickly Disillusioned himself as he heard what they were saying.

"I can't believe them! Granger knew Harry was supposed to end up with me, and now she's in there snogging him from her bed! I bet the stupid bint went and got herself hurt at the Ministry on purpose!" Ginny's voice was getting higher and higher.

"Yeah, well, what about stupid Potter! He knows I like Hermione, and he's in there all over her. That prat always has to have everything. I can't stand him! If it wasn't for his money and the fact that he's the precious Boy-Who-Lived, I would have dropped him when he made me go with him to save that stupid Know-it-all in first year. But we can fix it. Did Mum send the potions?"

Ginny nodded, smirking. "Yeah, she sent them. Amorentia and _Locutus Fidelitas._ All we need to do is add our hair to them and the potions will be bound to us. Once we give them to Harry and Granger, they'll forget all about each other. I told Mum about how Harry's been sitting at her bedside for the last two weeks, and she sent along the _Abscido_ potion. If we bind it to Granger and give it to Harry, he'll distance himself from her."

Sirius was appalled and horrified. Mixing those potions together would essentially strip Harry and Hermione of their free will. They would be willing to do anything that the younger Weasleys even hinted at. He was furious at Molly Weasley for having taken part in this. If he wasn't sure that Dumbledore was in on it too, he would drag those two up to his office and rat them out. But he wasn't, so first he had to find Harry.

He hurried to the Hospital Wing and noticed that Hermione was, indeed, awake. And kissing Harry. He smiled and canceled the Disillusionment Charm on himself as he heard her ask about what had been going on.

"I think I can help with that." He said with a smile. "Hermione, I'm so glad you're awake. You gave us a scare, especially Harry." He smiled wider as Harry blushed lightly. Sirius looked pointedly at the pair's hands, which were still entwined with one another, "So, I guess you two have decided to catch up with everyone else and get together then, have you?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and after a moment, smiled and nodded.

"Wonderful!" Sirius exclaimed as he pulled up a chair. "Now, first of all, Harry, You never have to return t the Dursleys. I went to see Amelia Bones two weeks ago, and took along the original of your parent's will. Dumbledore had brought in a copy, and used his positions in the Wizengamot to have it sealed until you are of age. I showed the original to Amelia, who used her powers to unseal it, based on what was written. You were never to have gone to the Dursley's in the first place. There were five other people and families, in addition to myself, that were to have received custody of you. So, Amelia unsealed the Will and awarded me custody. We have to go and inform your Aunt and Uncle, but aside of that, you don't have to go back there ever. On my way out, I was approached my Fudge and Dumbledore who basically told me to back off, but it was too late. I recently learned that the DMLE is investigating all of his activities regarding you since Lily and James died."

He took a deep breath, knowing that no one in this room would like what he was going to say next. "I came up here to tell you as soon as I got back, but you were so focused on Hermione no one else could get your attention for even a second. But, I have something very, very important to tell you all and I need you to listen closely. On my way back up here just now, I passed Ron and Ginny. They were angry and talking about having just seen you two kissing. They are under the impression that you belong to them, and had Molly send some Amorentia and _Locutus Fidelitas."_ He saw the horrified expression on Hermione's face and knew that she understood how serious it was. Harry looked disturbed, but likely didn't know what the other potion did. He continues, "They are going to bind the potions to themselves and give them to each of you. They also have an _Abscido _for Harry, since they dislike how often he has sat here, waiting for Hermione to wake up."

Hermione gasped in horror, and Harry turned to look at her. "I know about Amorentia, but I've never heard of the other two potions, and you obviously have, so what's up?"

Hermione's voice wavered as she spoke. "Oh, Harry, it's horrible. _Abscido _translates into 'Separate from'. If they were to bind that potion to me, and all they would need is my hair, then it would cause you to distance yourself from me. The _Locutus Fidelitas,_ when mixed with Amorentia, causes the person to lose their free will entirely. _Locutus Fidelitas _translates into Declare Loyalty. The potions were never meant to mix because of the volatile reaction. This is far worse that simply using love potions, mixing those potions are like a liquid form of the Imperious! Oh, Sirius, what can we do?"

"Luckily, we can buy a neutralizer potion and you can drink that. One is good for a month, so you'll be covered. I think that there is something in the Black Vault that will allow potions to be detected to avoid poisoning. I'll teach you the detection charms you can do yourselves as well. "

Luna and Neville still looked angry, but now Harry and Hermione were relieved. Harry spoke up, "Sirius…Do you think the Headmaster knew about this?"

Sirius was quiet for a moment. He knew the Headmaster was obsessed with Harry, and more than a little manipulative, but would he go as far as acquiescing to mind control and potions? "I don't know, Harry. I wish I did."

Harry was quiet. He was thinking. The obvious betrayal of Ron and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley hurt, dramatically. He saw the Weasleys as the family h never had, and knowing that at least three people felt this way threw him and made him feel like he was going to be sick. Yet, at the same time, he was furious that they would do the same to Hermione. If she wanted to be with Ron willingly, and was happy, then Harry could understand that and step aside and be happy for her. But he would not tolerate taking away the will of the girl he loved.

"We have to find out. We need to know if Dumbledore knew, as well as the rest of the Weasleys. I don't know how we can find out, but we need to know."

At that moment, Dumbledore walked in, looking confused. "Know what, dear boy?"

Stiffly and a little coldly, Sirius and the others filled him in. Dumbledore was furious, to say the least. "I assure you, Harry that I had nothing to do with this. What can I do to prove it? Say the word, and it will be done."

It was Hermione who answered, "Would you be willing to take Veritaserum, as long as we restrict our questions to this specific situation and don't try to use it to get information about the Order, or anything like that."

"Yes, I will. Whenever you wish, no matter when it is. I'll even have a specialist from St. Mungos come in and scan me to show that I don't have any antidotes in my system. I'll also help you get the neutralizer potion, Severus can brew one, or Madam Pomfrey, if you prefer."

"Given how well Snape and I get along, I think I would prefer getting it from Madam Pomfrey."

Dumbledore nodded, choosing, for once, to overlook Harry's lack of a title when referring to the potions master, and beckoned the MediWitch over. He quickly relayed the basics of what was going on. She looked pensive before answering, "I can provide Mr. Potter with a potion. Ms. Granger, however, cannot have a neutralizer for another week. The potions that she took to heal her are still in her system and a neutralizer would neutralize those potions as well, which we obviously do not want."

Sirius stood, "In that case, I'll get to the Black Vault and get those devices out. They look like regular watches, so it won't be obvious. Until I get back, be careful about what you eat and drink. I wouldn't put it past those two to use those potions as soon as they get the first opportunity. The Black Vault is fairly large, so it could take me a few hours."

Dumbledore stood as well, looking at Harry as Sirius left, "Harry, what do you wish to do about the rest of the Weasley's? I think we should talk to them all at the same time. Perhaps when school lets out tomorrow, and they are all at Headquarters?" He nodded his thanks at Madam Pomfrey, who came over with the neutralizer potion for Harry, who drank it quickly.

"Yes, we'll do that. Professor, can you teach Hermione the detection spell, so she can do it on her food while Sirius is gone?"

"Of course, of course, Ms Granger, watch me now." As Hermione sat up straight and gave Dumbledore her undivided attention, Harry, Luna and Neville smiled. It was so quintessentially Hermione. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and said "_Ostendo_" while jabbing his wand sharply down to the right. Hermione copied him. Dumbledore conjured a set of tea and biscuits, and obviously poured a potion onto it before performing the spell again. The biscuits briefly glowed a light blue. "That is the result you are looking for. Try again, please, so we can see if you can do it. If not, feel free to keep these and practice." Hermione performed the spell again, achieving the same result. She smiled at the Headmaster, "Thank you, Sir."

After the Headmaster left, the four students sat quietly, each one thinking about what they had just learned. Years of friendship based on lies. Two of their own were planning on taking the free will of others away for their own personal gain. Hermione was hit hard. She spent the majority of her summers with the Weasleys, and considered Ginny a best friend as well as Ron. The fact that Ron was willing to go this far to have her scared her, and made her angry at the same time.

Harry was just worried that the rest of his family was just as involved, and wondered what he was going to do if they were.

_The Kitchens_

If one bothered to look at the House-elves that worked in Hogwarts, they would see quite an unusual sight. One particular House-Elf was wearing many mismatches socks and hats and other odd articles of clothing. He was also glaring hatefully at two red-haired persons who thought they were being sneaky in their attempts to contaminate two plates and goblets of food and drink. The house-elf was Dobby, and it was a shock to the other House-elves to see his normal cheerful disposition replaced by such a scowl. Dobby seemed to be fighting the urge to reach over and hurt the two students who were pouring the potions on the plates.

He had heard them talking, and he knew who the potions were for.

Dobby was not happy. As Ginny and Ron Weasley left the kitchens, certain that their plan had gone off without a hitch, Dobby continued to glower at them. He decided that he would bring Harry his food and tell him before he ate that the bad Wheezy's had done something to it.

**Author's Note: So, there is is, Hogwart's Chapter. Resident Evil next. The next Hogwarts chapter will have dealing with Dumbles, Weasels and all that stuff. I haven't decided which of the other Weasley's, if any, I'm going to have knowing about Ron/Ginny/Molly and their little scheme**.

**Translations of Latin used:**

** Locutus Fidelitus: Loosely translates to Declare Loyalty.**

**Abscido: Seperate From**

**Ostendo- Reveal  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: This is going to be a fairly long chapter. Sorry that there was a bit of a wait, but I was having a hard time getting started with this chapter. Though, once I got the jumping off point down, I finished fairly quickly. There will be another Author's Note and the end. Enjoy**_!

_Chapter Six_

_Rebecca Chambers' Apartment, Downtown Raccoon City_

Rebecca sat on her small sofa, in her small apartment, staring with an unseeing gaze at the television. It had been a little over two months since the incident at the Spencer Estate. Two months filled with nightmares, with disbelief and ridicule. Two months of Rebecca and the other surviving S.T.A.R.S. looking over their shoulders, worried about what Umbrella would so to keep them quiet. And they would do something, even without them having the files on the Zombie Virus.

Rebecca sighed, her gaze travelling from the television to the Beretta 9mm on her table, next to the files. They had all agreed that there would always be a fully-loaded weapon within quick reach at all times, so no one would be caught unawares when Umbrella finally came calling. Rebecca was constantly tense, always on edge. None of them were naïve enough to believe that the multi-nation pharmaceutical company would leave them alone. It was only a matter of time before they showed up.

The telephone rang, jarring the young Bravo out her grisly thoughts. Reaching a shaking hand over, Rebecca picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"'Becca? It's Barry. Can you head on over to my place right away? I just had a friend from S.T.A.R.S. HQ come by, and he's got some stuff you should head. Chris and Jill are already on their way."

"Sure, Barry. I'll be there in ten."

Hanging up, Rebecca grabbed the gun and files and was moving before the phone had even settled fully back into the cradle. Within minutes she was on her bike and taking side streets towards Barry Burton's house. Her mind was racing, and she couldn't help but wonder what she would hear when she arrived. Barry had told them that he was putting in a couple of calls to contacts at the S.T.A.R.S. headquarters in New York, and obviously one of them had something that was so important to say, that they traveled all this way, rather than just calling. Rebecca only hoped it wasn't bad news. She didn't think she could take any more bad news. Of course, that didn't stop the thread of anxiety that had settled firmly in her chest lessen.

She made it to Barry's well within the ten minute time frame she had stated. She steered her bike up the Burton's driveway, looking around. The house and yard looked lonely and abandoned, the colors lackluster without the sight of Barry's two young daughters playing and laughing. After the Spencer Estate incident, Barry had been terrified for his families' safety and, after many arguments with his wife over the matter, had sent her and his two girls to his wife's parent's house in Florida. It hadn't done anything to stop his worrying though.

Stowing her bike along the side of the three-story home, Rebecca knocked lightly on the door. Before her knuckles could do more than brush the door, it opened, revealing Barry's large form. He was huge, but it was all muscle. His sharp, worried gaze darted around the yard, lingering on the shadows gathering from the approaching night. He offered Rebecca a tight smile before stepping aside to let her in.

"You're the first one here. Chris and Jill shouldn't be too long. I'll explain everything when they get here. There's no point in going through everything twice. You want a drink?"

"Water's good."

"Okay. Head on into the living room and introduce yourself. I'll be in there in a minute."

It was a confused Rebecca that walked into the living room. Inside there was a man. He was fairly tall, with sandy brown hair. His face was lined, though it still held the vestiges of youth. His brown eyes held the sharpness she was used to seeing in S.T.A.R.S. members, though there was also a worry and sadness in them. He looked up and his eyes met hers, and that sadness changed to surprise. Rebecca bit back a grin. She got a perverse kick out of the reactions people had when they were met with a 19 year old S.T.A.R.S. child genius.

Rebecca smiled and held out a hand, "I'm Rebecca Chambers."

"David Trapp. It's nice to meet you." Rebecca took note of his voice. It was authoritative, with the slightest hint of a British accent.

Barry returned with Rebecca's water, and the three engaged in meaningless small talk, all of them aware that something much bigger was going to be discussed soon. After about 15 minutes, Jill and Chris arrived and they exchanged introductions before getting too it.

David sighed. He knew that none of this was going to be easy, and it was highly likely that the team members wouldn't believe what he had to say, but he still had to try.

"I'm sure you three already know that Barry placed phone calls in to S.T.A.R.S. officials he had contact with, briefing them on the situation here and seeking advice. I was on the receiving end of one of those phone calls. After a few weeks of not hearing anything, I went to the other people Barry said he called, and was told to ignore it, that it was being taken care of. Later on, I caught a glimpse of a check sent to the S.T.A.R.S…by Umbrella. I have reason to believe the organization has managed to bribe the S.T.A.R.S."

The looks on the faces of the Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. was as he predicted it would be. They were shocked, angry, and betrayed. They, like him, had put their faith in the S.T.A.R.S. network, and now they were told that no one would come and help them. David sighed and continued.

"I also have reason to believe that another one of Umbrella's facilities has experienced a leak of the virus, in Maine. Barry told me that you managed to pilfer files from the Spencer Estate. What did you find in them, if you don't mind my asking?"

Chris sighed angrily. He was furious. He'd been with the S.T.A.R.S. for years, and had thought that they were unable to be bought, and now it turned out he was wrong. It was pretty shitty that it was in this situation that he was enlightened. He turned to David. "You'd have to ask Rebecca. She took the files with her, since she's the smartest one here, and we knew we wouldn't be able to make as much sense as she could."

Rebecca bit her lip nervously. She had, indeed, been able to make perfect sense out of the extensive files. What she had found in them had no doubt contributed to her nightmares. She took a deep breath and began her summary of what she had read. Her mind and voice slipped into what the other S.T.A.R.S. had termed "Lecture Mode", so that she wouldn't have to focus on the atrocities she was discussing.

"In June of 1965 Umbrella lab technicians picked up a male off the coast of England. He appeared to be in his late twenties, and also appeared to be afflicted with a disease of some form. Upon further examination, they discovered him to actually be deceased, with the exception that he was still walking around, though the body wasn't decomposing in any manner. There was no heartbeat, as well as no respiration and minimal brain activity. The subject was experiencing extremely violent psychosis, and was unable to speak, or understand what was being said.

"The decision was made to move the host to another lab to complete further tests. Upon moving the host, it broke free of its restraints and bit two lab technicians before it could be returned to them. Within the day, the two lab technicians had deteriorated to the same condition that the original host was in, except they actually _were_ decomposing. Within three days, they were no longer viable, having decomposed to the point of being liquefied.

"It was at this point that Umbrella realized that they may be dealing with a virus, and that the virus was transmutable from host to host. It obviously wasn't airborne, or else they would all be infected. The two unfortunate lab techs hadn't been infected until the host had bitten them, so Umbrella discovered that it took direct contact from the host to a non infected person's blood stream to induce the infection. They couldn't discover why the original host hadn't decomposed and the lab techs had, but they decided they could figure it out later.

"A blood sample was taken from the original host and tested. The virus was discovered to be in the blood. It attacks the nervous and circulatory systems. An infected person basically has their brain and cognitive abilities burned out. A high state of dementia is induced and eventually the host becomes violent and psychotic. The heart rate slows steadily over time, as well as respiration.

"According to the file, anyone infected with this Transmutable Virus, or T-Virus as they came to call it, becomes deceased within 24 hours, though the exact time frame varies from person to person. Umbrella was unable to find a way to reverse the infection once introduced to the bloodstream of a living person. Within five minutes after being declared deceased, the infected hosts were up and walking around. They were violent, incapable of forming coherent thoughts, their movements were slow and jerky and they did not react to pain. They appeared to no longer recognize any of those whom they had previously worked with. They were subject to a battery of tests, and it was discovered that they now had one single purpose, to bite and infect others. If someone managed to escape after being bitten, then the infected left them alone. If they didn't they were eaten alive. Those who were eaten alive did not appear to contract the virus. Umbrella tested this virus for a great many years, hoping to create a Bio-Weapon that could have military applications.

"A sample of the virus was eventually contained and sent over to William Birkin, a scientist who works here in Raccoon for the Umbrella Corporation. Apparently, they were hoping he could find a way to reverse the infection once induced, or solve the problem of decomposition, which they had been unable to do. The original host remained in a locked facility in London, still being tested on. It had yet to begin decomposition. The year was now 1992. Samples of the virus were also sent to labs in Caliban Cove, Maine, Salt Lake City, Utah, Main Umbrella HQ in Austria, and remain at the London Facility. There may be other labs that have the virus as well.

"Birkin couldn't do it either, however, and years continued to go by. Umbrella employees that wouldn't be missed by anyone were used as test subjects. Janitors, low level Lab Techs with no family, people of that nature. However, about six months ago one of the infected hosts went missing. He was infected with an extremely potent sample of the T-Virus. Shortly after that, many other employees became infected. From what we can ascertain, the lab was locked down. Obviously at least one infected host escaped, because soon people started turning up missing around Raccoon. At first, no bodies were discovered. Then, a little more than two months ago, the bodies of two young girls that had gone missing turned up in the park. Though we didn't know it at the time, the marks on the bodies matched pretty well with the marks recorded on subjects by the Umbrella scientists.

"There was no testing of any sort done on the girl's bodies, since they were stolen from the morgue the day before the Spencer Estate Incident. We suspect Umbrella was responsible for the theft, so that their crimes could be covered. Any questions?"

The others sat quietly for a few moments. Though Barry, Chris and Jill had heard this before, it still horrified them. The fact that Umbrella had been testing with this virus since the mid 1960's was enough to cause them all to become chilled. They could only wonder why no one had caught onto Umbrella's activities before now. Finally David spoke up.

"What are the physical and psychological effects of the virus, Rebecca? What changes does the body go through before becoming deceased?"

Rebecca consulted another file before answering. "It appears that the virus attacks the brain first. It focuses on the areas of the brain responsible for cognitive abilities as well as pain receptors and logic. The attack on those areas causes the subject to develop a fever, which contributes to the burn out. Subjects become slow to respond to stimuli, thought processes become muddled. Many subjects express an extreme thirst or hunger, which I can only assume comes from the virus. The eyes become bloodshot before developing something similar to cataracts. Heart rate slows considerably, along with respiration. Skin becomes extremely hot to the touch, though no sweat is created.

"Within a couple of hours, subjects appear to lose touch with reality and become violent, needing to be restrained. All speech capabilities are gone at this point. Anyone who approaches the subject is open to attack as subject does not appear to be able to differentiate between friends, family, or medical personnel. Within an hour of this stage, subject dies. Within minutes of death, subject gets up and starts attacking. They no longer respond to any means to subduing them. The only way to stop a subject completely is to destroy the brain, either through a gunshot wound or blunt force trauma to the back of the head."

David nodded. "Well, intelligence reports indicate that there was another leak at the Caliban Cove Facility. There has been no contact for the last three weeks. Umbrella plans on sending out a team to sanitize the facility if required. I would like to take Rebecca in with a few of my people and recover any evidence before they get the chance to destroy it.

Rebecca looked surprised, as well as the others. They wanted to take her in? Why not the rest of them? Rebecca shook her head. "No. I don't go in without Barry, Chris and Jill. They're my team and I trust them. Where I go, they go, and where they go, I go." The others nodded their agreement.

David smiled. "Very well, let's start planning, we leave in three hours."

After about a half an hour of planning, Jill heard a rusting from outside the window. She held up her hand for silence, a silence which fell abruptly. Suddenly, they could hear the sounds of approximately 10 people outside of Barry's home and knew what it was. Umbrella had finally come for them.

As quickly as it took for them to figure it out, they all hit the floor, lying flat on their stomachs. Barry shot forward and turned off the lights, while Rebecca grabbed the files and shoved them into the waistband of her shorts so they wouldn't get lost. Then the sound of semi-automatic weapons being fired at them ripped through the air. David pointed at the stairs and they all shot towards them, keeping low to the ground. The front door burst open and Jill fired, hitting the soldier that was heading inside. They ran up the stairs and down the hallway, where there was an open window. Chris and David covered the rear, keeping their weapons trained at the top of the stairs, prepared to take out any one who set foot on the landing.

Jill looked out the window, counting quickly. "Ten in full uniform, probably wearing Kevlar. They're all heading inside. We should jump out this window and head into the woods, the bushes should cushion our fall."

Barry nodded. "I'll go first and help you and 'Becca down, David after Jill, Chris brings up the rear." Without waiting for confirmation, Barry checked to see if the way was clear, and jumped down from the window, landing hard on his shoulder before rolling into a standing position to grab Rebecca.

Umbrella operatives were storming the house. His house, the place where he raised his kids. Barry was thanking God that he had sent them away. He could hear Chris and David start firing as he helped Rebecca down from the window, barely seeing her as she immediately raised her weapon to cover him.

Jill came down and did the same, followed by the other two. They ran for the woods, Barry had almost made it before a sharp pain slammed into his shoulder and he went down. Rebecca didn't even stop to think; she turned and aimed right for the shooters head, squeezing off two shots in rapid succession. She knelt by Barry's prone form while Jill, David and Chris took out the others. She tore off his shirt, seeing that the wound went clean through. She used his torn shirt to stop the bleeding while he returned to consciousness.

"Barry? Barry, can you hear me?" Rebecca's voice was frantic with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, not so loud…"

"Can you get up, we have to move. Brad Vickers house is nearby, his lease wasn't up yet. We can hide there."

"Yeah, let's go." He stood shakily and Chris and David supported him while they ran as fast as they could towards the former Alpha Pilot's abandoned house. Securing themselves inside, Rebecca dragged Barry off to get properly bandaged and they others sat heavily on Brad's mismatched furniture. "Don't over extend it for a week or so. You were lucky; the bullet went right through and didn't hit anything major. Take aspirin for pain. You don't appear to have a concussion, which is good. I was worried you would given how hard you went down."

Barry nodded, smiling his thanks at Rebecca as David started talking. "Okay. The plane leaves in an hour, and it will take us 15 minutes to get to the airport. We should get moving as quickly as possible. "

Five minutes later, they were all piled in a taxi, headed for the airport. 45 minutes later, they were on a plane to Maine. None of them could sleep; the events of the night were keeping them all awake. After about three hours, the plane arrived in Maine. It was 11 at night, so they grabbed a cheap hotel and managed to get a few hours of sleep. Around midday they all woke up and David brought them to the house of Karen Wright, one of the other team members going on the mission. Also there were John Andrews and Steve Lopez. After everyone introduced themselves, David spoke.

"Right, then. As you all know, we are planning on infiltrating the Umbrella Laboratory located at Caliban Cove. We have reason to believe that a volatile virus has leaked and infected most, if not all, of the personnel there. The main objective is to obtain as much documentation of this virus as we can. If we can get a sample without infecting ourselves, great, but documentation is the main objective. Rebecca will give you the run down on the virus and safety precautions. Rebecca?"

Rebecca stood, nodding. "Above all, direct contact with an infected host should be avoided. The virus is not airborne, so the only way to contract is id through a bite from an infected source, or by the virus entering through one of your mucous membranes such as the eyes or nose. Avoid touching any lab equipment with your bare skin. The virus is incredibly resilient and appears to resist cleaning attempts with anything aside of pure bleach. One drop of blood can contain hundreds of thousands of virus cells. It is absolutely vital that you avoid infection at all costs. If you are infected, there is no way to reverse it. If infected, you will die and then turn into one of them. I will have basic medical supplies with me if needed, but if any are infected, then it will be like putting a band-aid on a gunshot. Are there any questions?"

There were none. They all understood the risks, and were willing to take them. Silently, everyone began gathering as many weapons as they could.

They were heading to Caliban Cove.

_**Author's Note: Yeah, sort of a cliffy. Hogwarts chapter next, which will include dealing with Dumbles and the Weasley's. Someone sent me a private message asking what ships were going to be in this fic, so here we go:**_

_**Harry/Hermione (I think you guys got that, LOL)**_

_**Claire/Leon**_

_**Chris/Jill**_

_**Rebecca/Steve and Rebecca/John.**_

_**Also, I think I got Karen's name wrong, but I'm not sure. If anyone can remember it, that would be awesome. I got the idea for the watch-like potion detectors mentioned in the previous chapter from "The Real Us" by Seel'vor, which is an AWESOME fic, and I totally recommend you read it. Don't be afraid to leave a review. :)  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Wow, this chapter was long. Okay, as promised, we have dealing with Dursley's, Dumbledore, and Weasels. Longer AN at the end.**_

_Chapter Seven_

_Hogwarts- Last Day of Term_

It had been about a week since Harry and Hermione had found out about the youngest pair of Weasley's plots to woo them with potions. They had bypassed the normal stages of grief and had settled quite firmly between anger and acceptance. Harry had desperately looked for some way that this could be a mistake, but had finally realized it was true. At least three members of his favorite family were deceiving him. He could only pray that it wasn't more. He didn't think he could take it.

Hermione, on the other hand, hadn't bothered trying to see if it was a misunderstanding. She knew it was true. She wasn't surprised, simply switching between sadness and rage. She knew that Ron was jealous over everything that Harry had, but she hadn't realized how deeply that jealousy had run until Sirius told her what he had heard.

Over the last week, the Golden Couple, as Neville and Luna took to calling them when there was no red hair around, took to pretending nothing was any different. It had been hard, but they did it. Luckily, Sirius had brought the potion detectors before Hermione was released from the Hospital Wing, and she was now able to safely take the neutralizer potion so they could eat without arousing suspicion among Ginny and Ron.

Of course, that's not to say that they were having an easy time of it. Far from it, in fact. At least seven times a day Hermione or Luna had to stop one of the boys from attacking Ron.

Weighing equally heavy on Harry's mind was the deception of Dumbledore. The day Hermione was to be released from the Hospital Wing, Sirius paid the duo a visit, looking every inch his namesake.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Sirius walked into the Hospital Wing, having just come from Gringotts, where he had been reviewing the records for the Potter accounts. What he had found was upsetting, to say the least. His emotion was plain on his face, for Harry took one look at him and asked what was wrong._

_Sirius sighed. He knew the Headmaster had been manipulating his godson's life since Lily and James had dies, but he had never imagined this. "Pup, I just came from Gringotts. I was going over the History of the Potter accounts."_

_Harry looked interested and slightly confused, "Did you find something bad?"  
Sirius took a deep breath before continuing. "Yes. Since you we replace with the Dursley's, Dumbledore has made regular withdrawals from your vault. He was your magical guardian, and so was able to. He was paying the Dursley's what equals £5000 a month. He's also been skimming your vaults to fund the Order. Honestly, it barely put a dent in your balance, and the interest made it up within 12 hours of each withdrawal, but it was still being done."_

_Harry sat in shock. The Dursley's had been paid for his care? They had gotten £5000 a month and had actually complained about how much he cost them? Dumbledore was using his money to fund the Order without letting him know? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before asking, "What was he using the money he took for the Order on?"_

_"We don't know yet. We can find out when he takes Veritaserum after the Order meeting after term. I also went through the rest of your inheritance. Do you want to hear it now?_

_Harry nodded and Sirius continued as Harry reached over and gripped Hermione's hand for support._

_"You won quite a few properties. The house in Godric's Hollow, obviously, A cottage in Hogsmeade, Potter Manor in Southern Wales, A villa in Nice and one in Lyon, and…" Here Sirius paused for dramatic effect, a smirk appearing on his face, "A house in Little Whinging, Surrey and a fairly large home in Southend-on-Sea."_

_Harry paused while this information sank in. "Are you telling me I own the Dursley's House, and the place where Marge lives?"_

_Sirius' smirk widened. "Yup. Also, Marge hasn't paid rent on the property for the whole time she's lived there. It was originally Lily's, left to her by her parent's. You also own controlling interest in Grunnings, as well as __1/3 of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. You own 10% of Flourish and Blotts, and 25% of the Apothecary in Diagon Alley. So, what do you want to do?"_

_A smirk that matched Sirius' appeared on Harry's face. Even Hermione looked eager at the prospect of revenge on the Dursley's. Harry sat back and thought about how to use this information to reap revenge for the 14 years of starvation, mental and physical abuses, and neglect that he had endured. _

_"Send a letter to them telling them they don't need to pick me up from King's Cross, we will meet at Number 4, and tell them to be sure Marge is there as well. Nice Guy Harry has left the building."_

_~~End Flashback~~_

But for now, packing was finished, and they were on the train headed for London. Sirius had taken Harry's and Hermione's trunks and Crookshanks and sent them on ahead, and Hedwig was flying on ahead as well, as she would prefer that to being in her cage. The Dursley's had been informed not to pick Harry up, and had sent back confirmation that Marge would be there for whatever meeting they were going to have. Sirius would be picking Harry up at King's Cross, and they would then apparate to Surrey, after Harry changed, of course. The last week Sirius had been investigating everything to do with the Dursley's, as well as getting Harry to submit his memories of the Dursleys to Amelia Bones. He had more than enough dirt on them to get them to do what he wanted.

Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville passed the journey by sleeping. This way, they would not have to engage the Weasley's in conversation, and they were already exhausted from keeping up the charade for the last week of term. After Dumbledore had seen then in the Hospital Wing, he had only approached Harry one other time, to inform him of the Order meeting, and to tell him he had ordered every member of the Weasley Family to be there, for business to be discussed after the meeting was over. Sirius had already purchased Veritaserum, and Dumbledore had taken an Unbreakable Vow to not ingest anything that would interfere with it. They all needed their sleep; it was going to be a busy couple of days.

Ron and Ginny were both highly annoyed. Despite the fact that they had been lacing harry and Hermione's food with the potions for over a week, they didn't appear to be taking effect. They knew they had been taking the potions, because they ate right in front of them. They had taken to lacing the food directly, after finding out Dobby was removing the laced food before it could reach the targets. This, of course, infuriated the pair to no end, though for different reasons.

Ginny had grown up hearing fairy tales about Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived. She'd been rocked to sleep to the sounds of her mother telling her of the baby's heroic defeat of the most feared Dark Lord of the century. She also heard of the Potter Family's "Famous" love of red-haired women, and how the famous hero wasn't but a year older than she. As Ginny grew older, she became increasingly enamored with the fairy tale and entertained daydreams of becoming the next Mrs. Potter. She had been overjoyed when Ron had written home that Harry had become his friend. Even at the tender age of ten she was plotting ways to ensnare the hero.

Then he spent a part of the summer before his Second Year at her home. At first, Ginny had found it hard to be in the same room as him. Slowly though, the youngest Weasley saw that Harry Potter was less than they larger than life hero she had grown up hearing about, and more the typical 12 year old boy., and so Ginny's crush slowly began to dissipate.

All may have been well, if not for the diary.

She had been possessed off and on for over ten months, and Harry saved her. He saved her from Voldemort, and from the Basilisk. He really was the hero of the stories! She had also heard young Draco Malfoy complaining about the Potter fortune and how it should go to a proper pureblood family, like his, instead of staying with a pathetic half-blood. A little research showed her that the Malfoy fortune looked like pocket Knuts compared to the Potter Fortune. Ginny's target at that moment changed from just the Boy-Who-Lived. It was not the very _rich_ Boy-Who-Lived. No matter what it took, she would be Mrs. Potter.

Ron, on the other hand, was much simpler. During their first year, Ron's friendship was true. He wasn't the sidekick of the Boy-Who-Lived., not in his mind anyway. To Ron Weasley, he was simply the best mate of Harry Potter. But jealousy wormed its way into the redhead's mind and heart that summer at Gringotts. When Ron and his brother's rescued Harry from the Dursley's that year, Ron felt sympathy and anger at how Harry was treated. Once he saw the amount of Galleons in Harry's trust vault, though, jealousy reared its ugly head.

Harry had more gold in his vault than Ron had ever seen! By itself, this small jealousy was harmless, and was quickly squashed, especially once Ron realized how generous Harry was to his friends. But then Third Year came and Harry wasn't even reprimanded or given a warning for blowing up his Aunt Marge. The anger and jealousy was harder to get rid of this time, but he managed well enough.

Until the Tri-Wizard. The night Harry's name came out of the Goblet of fire was the night friendship disappeared and jealousy took over. Fame, fortune and prestige, Ron wanted all of these things, but Harry Bloody Potter had it all, and had it handed to him! He eventually became friends with Harry again, but the jealousy remained. The anger remained. He was no long Ron Weasley, Best Mate to Harry Potter. He was Ron Weasley, boy who would be better than Harry Potter one day.

Ron also noticed that Harry and Hermione were developing feelings for one another and his ire grew. Ron didn't have any feelings for Hermione. He had toyed with the idea of dating her in Third Year, but realized they were too different. Then, Hermione started growing into her looks. She went from an awkward teenager to a beautiful young woman, and Ron noticed. When he was sure than Harry had feelings for her, Ron decided to act. He would have Hermione Granger. She would be his prize, the one thing he could lord over The Boy-Who-Lived. She would be the one thing he had that Harry wanted, no matter it took. Simple greed and jealousy destroyed a friendship.

Of course, neither of them could do more than silently seethe to themselves, lest one of the sleeping passengers overhear them. And so the six-hour train ride passed mostly in silence.

About an hour outside of London, the others woke up. Ron, never being the image of patience, immediately spoke. "Hey, Herms, why don't you come over to The Burrow right away, instead of heading to your parent's place?"

Everyone present noticed Ron referring to it as "her parent's" rather than "home". Hermione looked at Ron as though he were a disgusting bug she was about to squish and spoke in a voice of ice-cold rage, "Ronald, my name is _Hermione_, not _Herms_. My parents are closing up the house and selling their practice and I will be going _home_" She places heavy emphasis on the word home, "To help them."

It was Ginny who spoke next, with genuine curiosity, as her and Ron hadn't heard anything of these plans. "Why are they doing that?"

"Oh, it's too dangerous for them to stay there. Voldemort knows I'm one of Harry's best friends, and so is likely to go after them. Sirius offered to let us all stay at Grimmauld Place. We'll be there in a couple of days, at the most."

Ron and Ginny were livid upon hearing this, though they tried very hard to keep their anger off their faces. Ron said, "Well, it's still being used as Headquarters, right? Mum will probably have us staying there like last summer again."

Harry was the one who replied, "I don't think so. I know there's an Order meeting tomorrow, but after that, Sirius is having the Fidelius redone with a new Secret-Keeper. Besides, Luna and her Dad are staying as well, and Neville and his Gran might. There won't be any more room."

The youngest Weasley's exchanged a glance. It hadn't escaped their notice that they were being excluded, though they didn't think it was intentional. Ginny spoke next, "Yeah, Mum told us that Dumbledore wants all our family there for something after the meeting. She didn't know what though, only that she was surprised that he wanted everyone there. Maybe you and Hermione could come home later in the summer?"  
There it was again. The Weasley's referring to the Burrow as Harry and Hermione's home as well. This time it was Harry that gave them a disdainful look. "Ginny, I'll have company throughout the summer. People will be staying in my home. I'm not going to be rude and spend time somewhere else. As for Hermione, well, it's up to her parents."

Ginny crossed her arms and sulked. She just couldn't figure out why the potions weren't working. She'd have to tell her Mum and they would figure out a way to increase the dosage at The Burrow. Granger's parents were muggles, and so could be forced to let her come along.

The train pulled into King's Cross and they all exited onto the Platform. The first thing Harry saw was Sirius being talked at my Molly Weasley. As they got closer, they could hear what she was saying. "…really should come to The Burrow, Sirius, or we could stay with you. You really have no idea how to take care of a child, even an easy one like Harry, and I'm quite sure Harry would wants to have Ron and Ginny there, so we'll talk after tomorrow's…"

Sirius saw Harry and the kids coming and cut off Mrs. Weasley. "Harry! Hermione, your parents are over there." Sirius pointed. Hermione smiled and waved at her parents before saying "I'll see you in a couple of days then, Sirius. Bye, everyone." and hurrying off to join them without a second glance, much to the annoyance of Ron. Sirius waved his wand over Harry's hand me downs, and they were transfigured into a nice black pinstripe suit, with a red silk button down shirt and a black tie. "Well, then, Pup, are you ready to go talk to your Aunt and Uncle?" Sirius appeared innocent, but one could see the glint in his eyes. He was obviously looking forward to the talk with the Dursley's as much as Harry was.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Ready when you are Sirius. Luna, we'll come pick you and your dad up tomorrow night, okay?"

"Okay, Harry. I look forward to it. I hope you don't have any Wrackspurts in your home, but don't worry if you do, I know how to get rid of them."

Harry smiled "Sure thing, Luna. Neville, send me an owl with what you want to do, 'kay?"  
"No problem Harry." Luna kissed Harry's cheek and Neville shook Harry's hand; they both nodded to the Weasley's, barely able to contain their smirks at Ginny's obvious anger, and then left.

Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and crushed Harry in a hug. Even a month ago he would have welcomed it, now all he wanted to do is push her away and scream at her. Still he endured, even offering a tight smile when she finally let go. "We'll see you tomorrow, dear, after the Order Meeting, all right?"

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley, I'll see you all then. Later, guys."

Harry and Sirius left the platform as quickly as they could, aware that the family was following them. Harry glanced back quickly and saw Ginny talking to her mother, looking furious, and Ron looking sulky.

They made it into an alleyway next to the station and Sirius looked at Harry. "Ok, Pup. Hold onto my arm very tightly. I'm going to apparate us to Mrs. Figg's place." Harry did as he was told and Sirius turned on the spot. Harry hated it, it felt like he was being pressed in at from all sides, but before he could register it, they were standing in the cat-smelling, mismatched living room of Mrs. Figg, Harry's squib neighbor.

The first thing harry noticed as that there were many packed up boxes in the room, and even more in the part of the kitchen he could see. He turned to the lady who had been his primary babysitter until he started Hogwarts and asked, "Are you moving?"

Mrs. Figg smiled and nodded. "Dumbledore put me here to keep an eye on you, but now you're off to live with Sirius, so I'm not needed here anymore. I'm moving back to my mother's home in Bristol. Hopefully the war won't find me there. Now go on and deal with those horrid relatives of yours. Good luck to you, Harry."

Harry smiled. The squib was one of the few people he had fond memories of on Privet Drive. He hugged her quickly and he and Sirius headed towards Number 4. "Sirius, you have all the papers, right? Of all the money, and the properties, and the custody forms?"

"Don't worry, Harry. I have them. Do you know how you're going to deal with them?"  
Harry smiled. It was a decidedly evil smile. "Yup, I know _exactly_ what I'm going to do." He said as he raised his hand to knock.

The door was answered in seconds by Petunia Dursley, who looked furious, but ushered them inside. They entered the sitting room, where Marge and Vernon were. Vernon saw Harry and started yelling, "You insolent brat!! How dare you…" He didn't get any farther than that, as Sirius silenced him. Marge paled. Now, most wizards would tell you that the Dursley's were muggles. They weren't. They were squibs. Marge and Vernon were the children of the Donderland Family, a pureblood family almost as old as the Blacks and the Potters. Unlike the rest of the pureblood population, however, the Donderland's did marry first cousins, brothers and sisters, and this finally resulted in squibs. Ashamed and furious, they cast the children out as soon as they were old enough to fend for themselves. Marge was 16 when this happened, and it had been left to her to care for herself, and 9 year old Vernon. Marge knew exactly what Harry was, and who he was, and hated him for it. Now, however, she was afraid.

Harry glared at Vernon and Marge, and gestured roughly for Petunia to sit. "We have quite a few things to discuss today, _family_." The sneer on the last word was obvious. "First, allow me to introduce my Godfather, Sirius Black. I'll be leaving with him today." Harry took forms from Sirius and placed them on the table in front of Vernon and Petunia. "Sirius, Unsilence Uncle Vernon please. But if he can't behave, then stun him." Sirius removed the silencing charm, and Vernon sat in his chair, his face the most magnificent shade of puce it had been in a while. "Sign these. They are custody papers."

Vernon sneered, "No. You're not going anywhere, Boy. And when your _Godfather_ leaves, I'll make sure you never leave again!"

If Vernon was expecting Harry to be afraid, he was sorely disappointed. "Uncle, I was hoping you'd say that. Let me explain something to you. The Wizarding world…"

SMACK

As Harry said the word "wizard", Vernon had vaulted from his chair and smacked Harry so hard he went sprawling from his seat. In a flash, Sirius had placed all three adults in Body Binds, leaving only their heads free. He helped Harry back onto his chair, and Harry continued, "How nice. More evidence. Now, as I was saying. The Wizarding world has ways to view the memories of people. I've submitted to my government, every memory of every violent act I've suffered through here. They're not happy about that. Sign or I'll have you arrested."

Vernon scowled. "Fine. We'll sign your ruddy forms."

At Harry's nod, Sirius released the Body Bind on Petunia and she signed, then Vernon. Vernon was placed back in the body bind, though Petunia wasn't.

"Excellent! Now, onto other business. I was recently informed that I own quite a few properties." All three Dursley's paled. They knew Harry had been the rightful owner of the homes they were living in and now could remove them. Vernon had planned on forcing Harry to right a Will leaving everything to them and then killing him, but that wasn't going to happen now. "I see you realize the implications of this. Good." Harry pulled a piece of paper from the files he had and nodded to Sirius to release the Body Binds on Marge and Vernon. He then slid the paper over to Marge. "Marge, you have a choice. You can either pay nearly 15 years of back rent, or you can vacate my property within two weeks. Be warned, any damage to the property will be billed to you. Either way, I will be inspecting the property in five days. So, what will you do? So you have the nearly £160,000 that back rent would be?"

Marge glared at the boy. She should have been able to scare him into meekness, but obviously that wasn't going to work now. She signed the Eviction notice and said, hatred tinting her words "I'll be out within two weeks." With that, she stomped upstairs to gather her things to head home.

Harry looked at his Aunt and Uncle. When he spoke, his voice was even colder than it had ever been. "I know you've been getting paid £5000 a month for the time I've been living with you. I own this house. I own controlling interest in Grunnings. Sirius has visited with the board and was informed that they only reason you, Vernon, still have a job at all is because it's in the contract for the company that only a Potter can fire you. I know that £5000 has gone towards all of the amenities that you enjoy. They vacations in Majorca. The new cars. Dudley's Smeltings' tuition. All of the toys he gets for Christmas and Birthdays. Well, no more. The money well has dried up, Dear Family. Vernon, on Monday you will be fired. I've been reviewing your performance at Grunnings and it is deplorable. You may or may not be arrested, depending on what the Board of Directors." Vernon paled even further. He was a greedy, greedy man, and had been embezzling funds from Grunnings for over ten years. "Now, Uncle, I'm not totally heartless. I've been told that since last summer's encounter with the Dementors, Dudley has completely turned his life around. His tuition is paid in full until he graduated. I will know if you try and prevent him from attending. Now…this house. You will begin paying rent. £1600 a month, which I'm told is actually very cheap for this area, and a home of this size. Utilities are your own responsibility. Payment is due on the first. Now, since this is registered as a home owned by a Wizard, if you fail to pay on the date due you will be magically ejected and unable to get back inside, except Dudley. One of those forms you signed emancipated Dudley, so call him down please."

Looking terrified, Petunia got up and left the room, returning a few moments later with Dudley, who, surprisingly, smiled upon seeing Harry. He didn't give Harry time to speak as he said "I'm glad you're here. I asked Mrs. Figg what those Dementor things were after you left last summer, and she told me. She also told me what they would do if they had caught us. Thank you. I didn't deserve for you to save me, and you did. I won't waste it, or make you regret it."

Harry smiled as he got up and hugged his cousin. Things were never great between them growing up, but Harry knew Dudley was only regurgitating what his parents did and said. They could start over. "I know you turned your life around. I checked. We need to talk though." Harry quickly went through what had happened. "And so, you're emancipated. That means you're no longer a child in the eyes of the law. Vernon and Petunia can't kick you out, because I own the house. They have to pay rent, but you don't. If they're treating how they treated me, I'll know immediately and take action. Your tuition at Smeltings is paid up and after that we'll talk and see what we want to do then. If you need me, just call out Dobby and he'll come. He's a House Elf, so he looks…strange, but don't worry, he won't harm you. Feel free to spend some time with us this summer, just owl us."

Dudley looked amazed. He had treated his cousin like something less than human and he was forgiven, and given a chance that he would have lost otherwise. Grateful didn't begin to describe it. He nodded, unable to speak, but Harry understood. He turned back to his Aunt and Uncle and nodded. "If you need me for whatever reason, do the same. However, if you attempt to injure Dobby, he will fight back, and can use magic with no reprisals. I will see you all on the first. There are wards placed around the property that will keep you safe, that I had placed last night while you were sleeping. No violence can be done towards another living creature in this house." Shaking Dudley's hand and smiling, Harry grasped Sirius's arm and they disapparated to Grimmauld Place.

_The Burrow_

Ginny sat at the table drumming her fingers on the wood impatiently. "Mum, the potions aren't working! It's been a week and Granger and my Harry are closer than ever! How am I supposed to get my hands on the Potter Vaults if the Potions won't work?"

Molly Weasley rolled her eyes at the whining tone of her only daughter's voice. Many would be appalled if they knew what part she played in her youngest children's duplicity, but she didn't care. When Arthur and she had been in school, the Weasley's were a rich family. Not as rich as the Malfoy's, but well off enough. She had thought that Arthur was the heir to the family and so gave him a potion to get him to lust after her and marry her. She had grown up a Prewitt, rich and influential. Many saw the marriage between Molly and Arthur as a boon to both families. Then the Death Eater's had come and burned everything they owned. Grandpa Weasley hadn't trusted the Goblins, so he kept his money in a vault in the basement of his home. The Death Eater's took most of it, and what was left was spent on their children. Molly was bitter now. She wanted the riches back, she wanted the influence, and the only way to get that was for her Ginny to snag the Potter boy. She hadn't cared a whit about Ron wanting Hermione, but he had discovered their plan and threatened to tell if they didn't help him get the mudblood as well. They had to be careful. If any of the other family members found out, they would be in serious trouble.

Now Sirius Black had been pardoned, and had custody of Harry. That just would not do. He had to be at the Burrow to be dosed, not at Grimmauld Place.

The impending meeting with the Order also had Molly on edge. Albus had never asked for the whole family to be there. The only one of her children in the Order was Bill and Charlie. Albus knew Percy wouldn't be there, but he wanted the rest. Was he going to ask them to join the Order? The thought crossed her mind very briefly that he somehow knew about the potions, but that was impossible, they had all been very, very careful. Ginny was still whining about Potter not noticing her and finally Molly had had enough.

"Ginevra, just be quiet! We will fix it; don't worry, just for the love of Merlin stop whining already!"

After that, the two women sat down to plan some more.

_Grimmauld Place_

_The Next Day_

Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny all sat in the drawing room of 12 Grimmauld Place, waiting for the end of the Order meeting. Harry, Hermione and Sirius had gone over the plan so many times they knew it by heart. The plan was to cast compulsion charms on a tea set, and have Dobby serve tea. The tea would be laced with Veritaserum, and the Weasley's and Dumbledore would drink it, and they could know for sure what was going on, and who knew about it.

The meeting ended, and Sirius and Lupin led Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Dumbledore into the drawing room. Dobby popped in and immediately served the tea. The Weasleys all started drinking and then Dumbledore drank. Dumbledore smiled at everyone present and looked around. "I'm sure you're wondering why we're all here, and why I've asked the Children to be here especially. Well, honestly, it was Harry's idea. Harry, if you could?"

Now this Veritaserum was Ministry Grade. Amelia Bones had supplied it after being sworn to secrecy. It forced the drinker to tell the truth until an antidote was administered, or for 72 hours, whichever happened first. The one under the influence was fully aware of their surroundings at all times, and there was no glass eye effect. Harry took a breath and looked around before beginning. This was harder than he thought it would be.

"A little over a week ago, Ron and Ginny were overheard in a corridor at Hogwarts talking about dosing Hermione and I with Amorentia, _Abscido _and _Locutus Fidelitas_. They stated they got the potions from Mrs. Weasley. I want to know how far this has gone. The tea you have drunk is laced with Ministry Grade Veritaserum." As Harry spoke, every Weasley face paled, though some for different reasons than others. "I'll start with Mr. Weasley, since he's the head of the Family, is that all right with you sir?"

"Yes, Harry, of course."

"Sirius has a dicta-quill and parchment ready to go, just in case." Harry Nodded at Sirius, who readies the quill and parchment.

"What is your name?"

"Arthur Michael Weasley"

"Were you aware that your children, Ronald and Ginevra, were planning to use potions on myself or any other person?"

"No, I was not."

"Did you know your wife, Molly, was aware of this and aiding them?"

"No, I was not."

"If you had known, would you have condoned their actions?"

"Absolutely not!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It was far from over, but this was a start. He administered the antidote to Arthur and gestured that they would talk later. Arthur nodded and sat off to the side. The questioning had the same results from Bill, Charlie, and the twins. Harry was still hurting, but at least now he knew his faith and love hadn't been totally misplaced. The Innocent members of the Weasley Family sat quietly while Harry questioned Mrs. Weasley.

"What is your name?"

"Molly Ann Weasley."

"Were you aware that your children, Ronald and Ginevra, were planning to use potions on myself or any other person?"

"Yes."

"How were you involved?"

"I was making the potions for them. The ingredients cannot be obtained at Hogwarts and someone may have become suspicious if they were seen brewing them there."

"Were you aware of the effect the potions would have had when mixed together?"

"Yes."

"Did you care?"

"No."

"Why did you do it?"

"I'm tired of being poor. I was a Prewitt, I was rich, and I was influential. The Death Eaters caused us to lose our fortune because Arthur's idiot Grandfather didn't keep his money in the bank. You have more money and influence than you know what to do with, and I wanted it. The only way to get it was to get Ginny to be your wife. I didn't care about Ron getting Granger, but he said he would tell about our plans unless I included him."

"Have you ever used a love potion on anyone else?"

"Yes. I laced Arthur's food with Amorentia to get him to marry me while we were in school."

Harry was disgusted. Sirius and Remus led Molly to the other side of the room, away from her family members. Arthur looked heartbroken. Ron was next. This was going to hurt the worst, he could tell.

"What is your name?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Why did you participate in the plan to potion myself and Hermione Granger?"

"You have everything. You have fame, you have money, and you have influence and prestige. You're the headmaster's favorite, you never get in trouble. Ginny wanted you and I knew she would share your wealth with the family. You wanted Hermione but didn't have her, so I was going to use the potions to get her so I could have something you wanted for once. I was going to shag her and leave her for a proper pureblood wife."

Everyone not involved in the plan was shaking with rage. Hermione had to be physically restrained from attacking Ron as Sirius bodily dragged him and threw him next to his mother.

Harry turned to Ginny.

"What is your name?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"Why did you participate in this plan?"

"We belong together. You saved me. You're rich and I'm a redhead. I wanted your vaults and the only way to get them was to marry you."

"What if this plan hadn't worked?"

"I would have dosed you with a lust potion, shagged you and gotten pregnant. The Old Laws would have forced you to marry me or give me your fortune."

Ginny was placed next to her brother, though gentler. Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"What is your name?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Were you aware of the potions plot?"

"No, I was not."

"If you had been aware, would you have condoned it?"

"No, I would not have."

Harry nodded, the Headmaster may be manipulative and a thief, but at least he had limits.

"Why have you been taking money from my vaults?"

Dumbledore looked surprised that Harry knew, but the potion compelled him to answer. "Your parent's will stipulates that your guardians would get 1000 Galleons a month as a stipend. This equated into £5000 a month in muggle money. I didn't think you would miss the rest, and the Order needed funding. I should have asked you, but I feared you would demand Order entrance in exchange."

"What were you doing with the money you took for the Order?"

"Part of it went to reimbursing people for lost wages when they were on a mission and forced them to miss work." Dumbledore paused, not wanting to answer the rest, but forced to anyway, "The rest went to pay Severus Snape for spying."

Harry was furious. "You _paid_ him to spy?? With _my_ money? Was Snape aware of where the money came from?"

"Yes."

Harry furiously threw the antidote at Dumbledore and the Potions Weasleys. He turned a livid face back to the Headmaster. "No more. Use your own money to fund the Order and pay your pet Death Eater. You should have told me, I would have helped, but now, you get nothing. I don't know if I will ever trust you after this, Headmaster. I need to think long and hard about returning to Hogwarts in the fall." Dumbledore looked ready to argue, but eventually nodded his acceptance and sat back down. He did still have business here, even if Arthur didn't react the way he suspected he would.

Harry turned to the Innocent Weasleys and spoke. "I'm sorry. I understand if you're angry about being put under Veritaserum without consent, but I had to know."

Arthur hugged Harry briefly. "Do not apologize. We understand, and you did nothing wrong. Are you planning to press charges?"

"Not right yet. Amelia Bones informs me I can within 5 years. Ron and Ginny owe me life debts, and I can use charges to hang over Mrs. Weasley if she tries anything."

"She won't be Mrs. Weasley for long." Arthur stood straight and walked over to his wife of nearly thirty years, and his two youngest children. Molly opened her moth to speak but he held up a hand and she stopped. When Arthur spoke, he sounded angrier than any in the room had ever heard. "Molly, Ronald and Ginevra. You have brought shame on the Weasley name with your actions. You sought to take the free will of a boy who has done nothing but good for our family, and of an innocent young girl. You did this for money and selfish gain. As Head of the Weasley Family, I cast you three out. You are members of House Weasley no more."

There was a flash of magic, pure white, and it struck the three. Magic leaked from them back into Arthur, and from him into each of his children, with a ball leaving, presumably for Percy. "The Weasley Magic has left you and been returned to the Family. Before he died, Frederick Prewitt named me Head of the Prewitt Family, as he no longer had a living Heir. As Head of the Prewitt Family, I cast you out. You are members of House Prewitt no more!" The process was repeated. Arthur looked at the three former members of his family with disgust. "The Prewitt Magic has been returned to the Family." He turned his back to them and walked away.

The three's faces had paled dramatically as they realized what had happened. They were squibs, no, they were worse than squibs, they were muggles. The magic of their families had been stripped from them, and they were muggles now. Even if they remarried into another magical family, which was not likely to happen, as their new status and the reason for it would be published in tomorrow's prophet, they would never get magic again. Each person's magical core was made up of magic passed down from the family through each generation. If a person shamed their family enough, the Head of the family would take the magic back. Squibs, at least, retained a tiny portion of magic, which was why Muggle repelling charms had no effect, and they could see and interact with magical creatures, but they couldn't even do that as they had no trace of magic left. This final step was rarely done because of its permanence, but it had happened to them. They were left with only the clothes on their back, as the wards of the Burrow would reject them and fling them into the street if they attempted entry. They could get a new name, but they would have to petition the Ministry for it, and it would be researched to make sure that there was no history of magic at all in that families line. They were nameless, no one. They were muggles; their children would be muggles, and their children's children, down forever. And it wasn't even over yet.

The three visibly shrank back as Dumbledore stood, surveying them gravely over his spectacles.

"Ronald, Ginevra. As you know, muggles cannot attend Hogwarts. As of this moment, you are officially expelled." It was a formality, since they couldn't even see Hogwarts to get into it, but it had to be done anyway. Sirius led the three out of the house.

Harry was confused. "What was that light? What just happened?"

It was Dumbledore who explained. "When a child is born that has magic, it means that there was magic in their family line somewhere. Magic is passed down from generation to generation, through families. Muggleborns are misnamed. They're actually the children of squibs who had finally built up enough magic to have a magical child. When you marry, your family's magic will pass onto your children, without taking any from you. Through extreme inbreeding, or having their magic bound, some became squibs, and the magic is still passed down, but needs to slowly increase. This can take centuries. It often takes so long that the families forget that they ever had magic. Now what just happened here was different. They weren't turned into Squibs, they were made into Muggles. When a female marries into a family, she keeps her birth families magic, but her husband's family is added to it, making the magical core denser, and enabling her to pass her husband's families magic to future children. She also passes her families magic onto them; at least until magic deems them mature. Millennia ago, researchers discovered this age to be 17, which is why in the Wizarding World, 17 years olds are adults. Until a child is an adult, they also have the magic of their mother's family. Now, when Arthur cast them out, he took back his families magic. That was the light you saw. Now, if Arthur hadn't been named Head of the Prewitt Family, Molly would have automatically reverted to a Prewitt in name and Magic. Since both Ronald and Ginevra are children, they would have as well."

Harry nodded, "But, since Mr. Weasley is Head of The Prewitt Family too, he revoked their right to use that Families magic too, so it was taken away. Now they have no magic to pass down, so they're muggles?"

Dumbledore nodded, "That's right. Even if they were to marry into another family with magic, they'll be muggles, since Magic was removed. Magic is a living thing, with a consciousness almost, and could have decided Arthur was being too harsh and done nothing. But Magic has deemed them unworthy to wield her, and so they'll never have magic again. Neither will any of their direct line."

"Wow." That was Hermione.

"Indeed Miss Granger. It is very rarely done because of its permanent nature, but it does still happen, and when it does, for very good reasons."

Everyone sat in silence for a while, digesting what had happened over the last few hours. Until Harry spoke again, "So many lives had been irrevocably changed, turned upside down, inside out and rearranged. But us, in this room, are closer than ever. We know we can trust each other. Even the Headmaster, to an extent, even if it's not nearly as much as we used to. We are closer, and we are a family, all of us. No matter what happens with Voldemort, we know nothing will tear us apart."

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "You're right, dear boy, of course. I want to apologize. I've done many things in your life that I thought were right and good, but they weren't. If I knew then what I know now, I would do them all differently. But alas, the past is the past. I will do everything I can to aid you in your endeavors, and I swear upon my magic and my very life, that I will be completely forthright with you when it comes to the War and things having to do with you."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Professor. It doesn't fix everything right away, but it is a start."

"Sirius, are you still willing to allow this place to be used as Headquarters?"

"Yes…but the Secret-Keeper needs to be changed. I would like the Secret-Keeper to be myself."

"That is easily done. Thank you for allowing the Order to use your home. All of you are, of course, permitted to be at the meetings, since Harry will be there, and I know he will inform you all of what goes on. None of you are likely to go on missions, but if you wish to attend, you may."

"Professor, about Professor Snape…"

"Ah yes. He will be informed that his animosity towards you and anyone who resides or visits this house will cease, or his employment will be terminated. To be honest, I've been wary of his loyalties as of late anyway…"

The talks continued throughout the night and well into the early morning hours, when they all finally went to bed, the Fidelius Charm to be redone the following afternoon.

_**AN: Wow, 16 pages, over 7,000 words. So, as I said before, Dumbledore wasn't evil, just misguided and manipulative. How did you guys like what I did with the Dursley's and Former Weasels? We aren't seeing the last of either, I promise…and yes, I totally made up the name Donderland. I figured that Vernon and Marge being squibs would explain better their hatred of Harry, and Vernon's hatred of magic in general.  
**_


End file.
